Sorcimail
by Eilwin
Summary: [TRADUCTION :D]Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco atil enregistré l’adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par emails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup p
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Note de la traductrice : Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de « Une semaine chez les lions » ! Je suis tombée par pur hasard sur cette fanfiction en anglais et j'en suis tombée carrément amoureuse (MuggleBornFairy, je te voue un culte) XD Elle est tout à fait mon genre ; drôle, légère et surtout…pleine de HD ! A ne certainement pas manquer si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale :) ;) J'espère que ma traduction est bonne mais je vous fais confiance en tant que juges ;) (OOOOh ! le 10ième chapitre est posté en ce moment-même, la classe !). MuggleBorenFairy, je te voue un double culte.**

**Tout ça pour dire que c'est une histoire merveilleuse dont j'aimerais être l'auteur et qu'elle m'a fait glousser devant mon pc, tard le soir ! Amusez-vous bien :D**

_**Sorcimail**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je-hais-les-Gryffions vous a ajouté à sa liste de contacts, voulez-vous bloquer cette personne ou lui permettre de voir votre statut en ligne/hors ligne ?

**A** : Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail.

**De **: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Qui c'est?

_Qui es-tu? Tu m'as ajouté dans tes contacts mais tu détestes les Gryffondors. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un première année de Serpentard qui essaie de se faire passer pour Malfoy ? Si oui, t'es totalement dérangé et LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! Qui es-tu, par Merlin ?_

_Harry Potter_

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Ha Ha !

_Potter, _

_Je ne peux pas croire que ton adresse e-mail soit "MalfoyPuduc", tellement original! Est-ce que Dora L'Exploratrice l'a faite pour toi ? Maintenant, j'ai une raison pour te frapper, ha ! Attends, Il y a des premières années qui essaient d'être MOI ? Comment osent-ils, comment peuvent-ils seulement penser qu'ils peuvent ressembler à quelque chose de si parfait ? Bon, revenons au sujet principal, tu veux ? J'ordonne que tu changes ton adresse e-mail !_

_Malfoy._

**A **: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuDuc.Sorcimail)

**Objet:** Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une raison pour me frapper?

_Malfoy ! Comment as-tu eu mon adresse, qui te l'a donnée ? Et NON je ne vais pas changer mon adresse, je l'aime bien._

_Potter._

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet **: Crétin acharné

_Granger la Sang-De-Bourbe me l'a donnée - et change cette foutue adresse !_

**A** : Hermione Granger (Totalement-Inlove.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Je pourrais de tuer pour ça!

_Hermione, _

_Tu as donné mon adresse à Malfoy ! Comment as-tu pu ? Traîtresse, maintenant je suis coincé avec cet arrogant petit con qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des e-mails !_

_Harry _

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Hermione Granger (Totalement-Inlove.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Ton adresse e-mail.

_J'étais distraite quand il me l'a demandée, j'ai pas réfléchi, désolée. Tu peux toujours le bloquer._

'_Mione._

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Pourquoi?

_Malfoy, n'appelle pas Hermione comme ça! Pourquoi voulais-tu mon adresse, au fait ?_

_Potter_

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Désolé.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir traité Granger de…ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais ton adresse, je l'ai juste fait, c'est tout ! Pour mieux t'ennuyer sans doute…_

_Malfoy._

**A** : Hermione Granger (Totalement-In-Love.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Tu vas pas le croire!

_Malfoy s'est excusé ! Malfoy s'est excusé de t'avoir traité de Sang-de…(tu vois ce que je veux dire) j'ai failli tourner de l'oeil quand il me l'a dit! Oh et désolé de m'en être pris à toi…_

Harry

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Tant que tu vis, tu m'emmerdes.

_Tu t'es excusé, je peux pas le croire ! Le grand Draco Malfoy a fait ses excuses à MOI, Celui (comme tu le dis si bien) Qui -Ne-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Crever. Je ne crois pas à cette excuse merdique pour obtenir mon adresse, tu as et tu auras toujours un motif ultérieur. De toute façon, je te bloque._

_Potter._

**A** : Blaise (Dieu-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**De** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : HELP !

_Blaise,_

_Potter devient déjà suspicieux, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et s'il découvrait la vérité ? J'ai besoin d'aide._

_Draco_

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre absolument génial :D Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à suivre puisque ma motivation est là ! N'hésitez pas à ma laisser une petite review et, si vous voulez, je peux faire passer le message à MuggleBornFairy ! ;)**

**Gros betchs, **

**Eilwin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

**_Note de la traductrice_** _: Avant toute chose, j'aimerais faire passer une petite annonce à la personne qui m'a laissé une review particulièrement charmante et qui m'a mise de très mauvaise humeur _

**_Eilwin_** **_mode pas content ON : _**

_Alors ma chère (ou mon cher, j'en sais strictement rien et je m'en fiche) **al ()**_, j'_aimerais tout d'abord te faire comprendre que je ne suis que la **traductrice** donc, si tu as des réclamations au niveau du contenu, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il faut se plaindre._

_Que tu n'aimes pas Sorcimail ne me dérange pas, loin de là. Chacun a son avis et ses préférences et je le respecte mais lorsque tu veux me laisser une critique, j'aimerais autant qu'elle soit constructive. C'est-à-dire que je puisse m'améliorer, si tu n'avais pas compris._

_Or, lorsque tu me dis « C'est nul ! T'as quel âge ? 3 ans ? » je me dis que, franchement, la critique constructive dans ces trois petites « phrases » est difficile à trouver…Je respecte l'auteur qui a écrit cette histoire et, je pense que chaque auteur m'approuvera, lorsqu'on écrit quelque chose, on s'y attache. Et voir des gens dénigrer son travail sans autre explication que des sous-entendus insipides est quelque chose de blessant. J'ai déjà reçu ce genre de review mais cela me dérange d'autant plus lorsque je fait connaître le travail de quelqu'un d'autre dont j'aime l'écriture._

_Je me demandais, en voyant ta review, si tu avais un compte mais c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus facile de critiquer lorsqu'on écrit pas soi-même et que l'on n'y connaît rien. Si je me trompe et que tu as bien un compte, je serais ravie de pouvoir y jeter un œil, histoire de me faire une idée et je te promets de laisser une review aimable ou constructive._

_Je sais que cette note a tout l' air d'attaque personnelle mais j'avais vraiment besoin de dire ce que je pensais et que, si tu tiens toujours cet avis de la fanfiction, je pouvais toujours te mettre en contact avec MuggleBornFairy si tu le souhaitais._

_Je ne sais pas si beaucoup ont l'habitude de laisser des reviews comme celles-là mais en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais fait lorsque je n'aimais pas la fanfiction. Tu trouves peut-être ça bête que je m'emballe pour une petite chose mais je trouve que c'est juste un manque de respect._

_Je ne veux pas me disputer, je voulais juste te faire comprendre que moi aussi j'avais mon avis et je pense que c'est chose faite ! Sur ce, j'espère que tu trouveras la fic de tes rêves._

**_Eilwin_** **_Mode Pas content OFF_**

_Voilà pour cette petite note, je suis désolée d'être si vindicative mais cette histoire me tenait à cœur…Vous devez sûrement maintenant avoir peur de moi et je vous comprends (après tout je suis une bête féroce, si si c'est vrai) mais je vous assure qu'en général je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus zen ! (Juré sur la vie de ma petite sœur). Je m'excuse pour cette entrée en matière –un peu ?- froide et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour d'avoir piqué une telle colère…_

_Voici donc ma première tentative de rédemption, le deuxième chapitre tout beau tout frais de Sorcimail ! _

_**Chapitre 2.**_

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Blaise Zabini (Dieu-Des-Serpentards.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : RE : Help !

_Draco, _

_Si Potter obtient d'un seul coup ton adresse et commence à t'envoyer des e-mails, tu deviendrais suspicieux. De plus, je doute qu'il devinerait la vérité tout de suite, je parie qu'il pense que tu travailles pour Voldemort, même si il est bel et bien mort. Je pense pas qu'il sache la vraie raison, je veux dire, j'ai failli faire un coma quand je l'ai découvert ! J'espère que ça t'aide._

_Blaise_

--&--

Draco soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il lut le mail de Blaise, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de Blaise à la limite de la crise d'hyperventitalion même s'il reçut ce jour-là quelques regards bizarres. Il était content que Potter ne connaisse pas la vraie raison de ses e-mails, mais voulait-il croire qu'il essayait de le tuer ? Peut-être que le plan n'était pas une si bonne idée…Pouffant encore, il se dit que si, c'était clairement une bonne idée. La fatigue - cette chose si horrible – faisait parfois penser à Draco Malfoy qu'il était moins que parfait…

--&--

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De** : Ron Weasley (Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Hermione

_Harry, _

_Est-ce que tu as fait attention à 'Mione de ces temps-ci ? Elle semble… rêveuse, non ? Et son adresse est « Totalement-Inlove », pas le genre de 'Mione, quoi ! Alors, j'en ai conclu… qu'elle est amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? Tu crois que j'ai raison ?_

_Ron_

--&--

**A **: Ron Weasley (Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Les amours d'Hermione

_Ron, _

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? Personnellement, je pense que tu dois être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas te rendre compte de son problème…_

_Harry_

--&--

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Tu rigoles !

_Harry, _

_Je peux pas lui demander ! Bien sûr, toi tu peux comprendre les filles puisque tu es gay! Mais si tu ne me le dis pas, je suppose que je devrais lui demander._

_Ron._

--&--

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Y a moyen d'être con et parano à la fois ?

_Potter, _

_Sérieusement, celui qui a été ton ennemi pendant les six dernières années, presque sept, commence soudainement à t'écrire des e-mails et toi tu penses qu'il complote quelque chose ? … Toutes ces années passées à combattre Voldemort t'as rendu complètement parano._

_Malfoy_

--&--

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : RE : Y a moyen d'être con et parano à la fois ?

_Malfoy, _

_Je pensais t'avoir bloqué ! Et j'ai le droit d'être suspicieux après avoir été menacé de mort- ou pire- par tellement de gens toute ma vie ! Et puis, tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui, si je me souviens bien, était le bras droit de Voldemort._

_Potter_

--&--

**A** : Hermione Granger (Totalement-Inlove.Sorcimail)

**De** : Ron Weasley (Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Toi

'_Mione, _

_J'ai remarqué que tu étais différente dernièrement. Est-ce que ça va ? Je me demandais, avec cette nouvelle adresse et tout,…Tu ne serais pas amoureuse ? Parce que, si tu l'es, tu peux me le dire, hein, tu sais ?_

_Ron_

--&--

**A** : Ron Weasley (Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De**: Hermione Granger (Totallement-Inlove.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Absolument pas!

_Ron, _

_Qui te l'a dit ? J'ai juste été très occupée ces temps-ci et mon adresse c'est le nom d'un nouveau groupe moldu que j'aime bien, ok? Pourquoi ? Avec qui en as-tu parlé ? Harry ? N'écoute pas un seul mot des garçons, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Ils mentent tous !_

'_Mione xx_

--&--

Hermione commença à paniquer. Ron savait, elle savait qu'il savait. Mais il n'était pas assez malin pour le découvrir lui-même, elle était sûre que quelqu'un lui avait dit. Mais qui ? Harry ? Ginny? Les jumeaux? Voldemort? (Juste par vengeance?) Elle allait les tuer…ou peut-être que Ron l'avait deviné tout seul…Non… Maintenant, elle se trouvait bête de penser ça.

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Oui, je m'en souviens, merci !

_Potter !_

_Juste parce que mon père était un adorateur de Voldemort ne veut pas dire que moi aussi je le suis ou que je l'ai jamais été. Je ne ressemble en rien à mon père ! Oui, je m'en suis pris à toi, Granger et Weasley mais c'était juste parce que c'était ce que mon père attendait de moi. Vous êtes des Gryffondor et c'est juste par pure habitude, content ? Sale emmerdeur de **Gryffi-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidement-Pas-Crever** _

_Et oui, tu m'avais bloqué, mais j'ai aussi piraté ton compte et je me suis débloqué, donc n'essaie plus !_

_Malfoy_

--&--

**A**: Ginny Weasley (RousseAuBoisDormant.Sorcimail)

**De**: Hermione Granger (Totalement-Inlove.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Ma vie est foutue!

_Ginny, _

_Ron sait ! Je sais qu'il le sait ! Il n'arrête pas de me demander si je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un; il essaye de me faire avouer. Je suis sûre qu'il sait quelque chose !_

_Hermione_

--&--

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Tu sais pirater mon mail !

_Malfoy, _

_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'était juste naturel pour moi de penser que tu complotais encore quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais donné de raison de te faire confiance. Je suis désolé._

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te faire rire (seulement si tu sais comment on fait) à propos de l'expérience de Ron. Il ne peut toujours pas assimiler le fait qu'il est complètement à côté de la plaque avec 'Mione, il a dit que je savais seulement ces choses-là parce que j'étais gay. Roule des yeux_

_Encore une fois, je suis désolé._

_Potter_

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Sirius Black (Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Merci!

_Harry, _

_Merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'aime beaucoup. C'est juste un e-mail vite fait, je vais te voir bientôt, je n'en dis pas plus. Oh, et Remus te dit « Salut » de la cuisine ! Bon, je file dans mon lit maintenant._

_Sirius._

--&--

Là, j'avoue que la traduction n'est pas correcte, mais l'auteur répète souvent le mot « failli s'évanouir » alors j'innove ;)

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! XD En route pour le troisième chapitre en force :p (Eilwin vaincra les hérétiques mouarf mouarf mouarf)_

_Betchs, _

_Eilwin_

_Ps : Je suis pardonnée, hein ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis…JE REVIENDRAI EN FORCE EMPLORER VOTRE PARDON (niark)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la Traductrice : je sais, ça a pris beaucoup de temps pour un petit chapitre mais si cela peut vous rassurer, le chapitre quatre est déjà traduit ! Je suis juste incroyablement à la bourre et la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort (qui l'eût cru ?) ! C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup ;)_

_Enjoy_

**Chapitre 3**

**A** : Sirius Black (Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: T'es le bienvenu

_Sirius, _

_Je suis content que tu aies aimé ton cadeau, ça m'a pris une éternité pour le choisir ! Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que faisait Remus chez toi tard le soir ? Est-ce qu'il passait la nuit là-bas ?_

_Harry_

--&--

Sirius lut l'email d'Harry et commença à paniquer. _Merde_ pensa-t-il…_Et s'il avait deviné ? Je n'ai pas fait attention en écrivant ce mail, c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Remus aura sûrement une suggestion mais c'est le « Salut » de Remus qui nous a foutu dans cette pagaille. Lui et ses stupides « Salut »…; Pourquoi a –t-il besoin d'être si poli ? Ce n'est pas comme si Harry aurait été vexé puisqu'il ne savait même pas qu'il était là ! Stupide Loup-Garou, avec ce si mignon petit cul et ses magnifiques yeux couleur ambre et…non, Sirius, écarte cette image de Rem', tu es sensé être en colère contre lui, souviens-toi !_

--&--

**A** : Remus Lupin ( BlackClairDeLune.Sorcimail)

**De** : Sirius Black ( Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être si poli ?!

_Remus, _

_Harry se doute de ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu étais à la maison hier soir… Il sait !C'est entièrement de ta faute, pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de lui dire « Salut » ? Il n'aurait pas été vexé, tu sais, il ne savait même pas que tu étais là ! Maintenant, regarde-nous en train de geindre, nos cheveux grisonnent ! Ils GRISONNENT ! Est-ce que tu veux d'un petit ami dont les cheveux sont gris? J'espère que tu es content de toi !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Sirius_

_Ps : Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter un pain à la maison ? On est un peu à court…_

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je lui ai demandé !

_Harry, _

_J'ai demandé à 'Mione, elle a dit qu'elle n'était amoureuse de personne et que elle a juste été occupée de ces temps-ci. Elle a dit aussi que son adresse était juste le nom d'un nouveau groupe moldu. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ment… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?_

_Ron_

--&--

**A**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chuldey.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : T'es désespérant

_Ron, _

_Est-ce que ça t'aiderait si je disais qu'il n'y a pas de groupe moldu qui s'appelle « Totalement In Love » ?_

_Harry_

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Weasley est tellement bouché !

_Potter, _

_Tu es gay ! Comment ça se fait que je n'aie jamais été mis au courant ? Attends un peu que tout le monde le sache, « Celui qui a survécu » est gay !_

_Malfoy_

--&--

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : RE : Weasley est tellement bouché !

_Malfoy, _

_Je sais que tu es gay aussi, donc arrête de prétendre que tu es homophobe ou quelque chose du genre. De toute façon, tout le monde sait déjà que je suis gay._

_Potter_

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je peux pas lui faire confiance !

_ELLE M'A MENTI, A MOI ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hermione aie fait ça… Pourquoi elle me mentirait ? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces e-mails entre toi et Malfoy ?_

_Ron_

--&--

**A**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Laisse tomber, Ron

_Ron, _

_Ouais, Malfoy m'a envoyé des e-mails, mais quand je l'ai bloqué il a piraté mon compte et s'est débloqué ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas._

_Harry_

--&--

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je veux apprendre à pirater le compte des gens !

_Harry, _

_S'il a piraté ton compte, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il a lu quelques-uns de **ces** e-mails ? Tu sais de quels e-mails je parle…_

_Ron_

--&--

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à la suggestion que Ron venait tout juste de faire. Malfoy n'avait sûrement pas lu ses e-mails, il n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? _Oh non… Et s'il l'avait fait ? Je suis mort, mort de chez mort…_

--&--

**A** : Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je n'y ai jamais pensé !

_Ron, _

_Et s'il l'avait fait ? _

_Merde, c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !_

_Harry_

--&--

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore répondu ?

_Malfoy, _

_Je me demandais juste si, quand tu as piraté mon compte, tu as lus mes e-mails?_

_Potter_

--&--

**A**: Hermione Granger (Totalement In Love.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ginny Weasley (RousseAuBoisDormant.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Désolé d'avoir pris tellement de temps pour répondre

_Herm, _

_Est-ce que tu penses réellement que Ron aurait pu découvrir ça tout seul ? J'en doute. Tu pourrais te lever et aller l'embrasser qu'il serait encore complètement à côté de la plaque. Il a juste entendu d'autres gens parler et il est curieux, c'est tout. Et même s'il avait deviné, il n'est pas assez malin pour obtenir des informations de ta part de cette manière-là. J'espère que ça te rassure un peu._

_Gin_

--&--

Dans la version originale, l'auteur a écrit « BlackMoonlight.Wizardingmail » malheureusement la traduction est difficile en français, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop changer le contexte ;)

Et c'est donc ici que se termine le chapitre trois, mesdames et…mesdames ! XD Comme d'hab, si quelque chose vous vient à l'esprit et que vous voulez me le faire parvenir, n'hésitez pas !

Eilwin


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la traductrice (Moi XD) : Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre mais avec l'arrivée en fanfare des examens, j'ai vraiment du mal à renoncer à quelques heures de grosse glandouille devant ma chère TV…Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira (je l'adore, personnellement) et je vous dis à toutes un ENORME MERCI pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait sourire ou rire (Micha et son petit délire XD) et vous souhaite une agréable lecture…_

_Enjoy_

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, serrant avec force le paquet de glace contre son œil.

« Ca va, vieux ? » demanda Harry qui essayait péniblement de se retenir de rire en voyant le rouquin dans cet état.

« J'arrive pas croire qu'elle m'ait foutu un coup de poing .»

« Ben, tu l'as quand même traitée de garce. »

Ron acquiesça. « Je sais mais ça n'empêche qu'elle m'a frappé ! C'est pas ma faute si je pensais qu'elle était une garce. Elle aurait du me faire qui était le gars « avec qui elle était totalement in love » et n'aurait pas du me mentir, c'est tout ! »

Harry secoua la tête « Tu es désespérant.»

--&--

A: Hermione Granger (Totalement In Love.Sorcimail)

De: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

Objet : Désolé ?

_Hermione, _

_S'il te plaît, parle moi ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de garce et, même si c'est une mince compensation, sache que j'ai un énorme hématome sur le visage. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi._

_Ron._

A: Hermione Granger (Totalement In Love.Sorcimail)

De: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

Objet : Je suis _vraiment_ désolé

_Hermione, _

_Arrête de m'ignorer, crie –moi dessus, frappe-moi mais s'il te plaît arrête de m'ignorer ! Je suis tellement désolé…Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? S'il te plaît ? Tu me manques._

_Ron_

--&--

A: Blaise Zabini (Dieu des Serpents.Sorcimail)

De : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-les-Griffys.Sorcimail)

Objet : Potter

_Blaise, _

_Quand tu as piraté le compte de Potter, est-ce que tu as lu certains de ses e-mails ? Si oui, que disaient-ils ? Il a l'air très secret à ce propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?_

_Draco_

--&--

A: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffis.Sorcimail)

De : Blaise Zabini (Dieu des Serpents.Sorcimail)

Objet : La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais **_(1)_**

_Draco, _

_Bien sûr que j'ai lu les e-mails de Potter, je suis un Serpentard après tout, mais je ne vais te dire ce que contenaient les messages. Cependant je vais te dire ceci : il cache quelque chose, quelque chose que tu ne pourrais jamais deviner. J'en suis presque tomber à la renverse ! Mais c'est bon, très bon._

_Blaise_

--&--

A: Sirius Black (Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

De: Remus Lupin (ObscurClairdeLune.Sorcimail)

Objet : Maintenant tu deviens carrément ridicule

_Sirius, _

_Chéri, je doute que Harry se doute de quoi que ce soit à propos de nous. Il peut bien avoir vaincu Voldemort, il n'est pas si malin quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Il pense sûrement que ce n'est pas grand-chose donc arrête de t'inquiéter. Et puis, même avec des cheveux gris tu serais encore magnifique, d'accord ? Invente juste une excuse raisonnable, non, en fait, attends que je vienne. Te connaissant, tu vas certainement dire que je suis tombé dans une embuscade menée par des fourchettes d'argent volantes ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais rapporter du pain mais je pense que nous manquons de lait, nous sommes à court._

_Remus xx_

--&--

A: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

De: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Griffys.Sorcimail)

Objet : Pour qui me prends-tu ?

_Potter, _

_Non, je n'ai pas lu tes e-mails, je n'aurais pas violé ta vie privée comme ça, je n'en rêverais même pas. Juste pour ma curiosité en général, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ces e-mails ?_

_Malfoy_

_Ps : Pourquoi Granger a-t-elle frappé Weasley ce matin ? Divertissement sympa, si tu veux mon avis. J'aurais aimé être un Gryffondor pour être aux meilleures places._

--&--

A : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Griffys.Sorcimail)

De : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

Objet : Ce matin

_Malfoy, _

_Ca n'a aucune importance, ce qu'il y avait dans ces e-mails, je me posais juste la question. Ce matin, Hermione a donné un coup de poing à Ron parce qu'il l'avait traitée de garce, simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire qui. Ca a pris des proportions énormes et puis BAM ! Elle l'a frappé. Pathétique, vraiment, c'est tellement clair qu'ils s'aiment. Je veux dire, tu peux presque sentir toute la tension sexuelle à travers leurs disputes. C'est tellement clair, ils ont besoin de se mettre ensemble, et vite._

_Potter_

--&--

A: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

De: Fred et George Weasley (GredetForge. Sorciplay)

Objet: Billets doux

_Harry, _

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettres d'amours par e-mail entre Malfoy et toi ? Ahh, amour naissant dans un monde moderne ! Et ils disent que l'amour est mort…Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces petites lettres ? Est-ce qu'elles sont pleines de déclarations d'amour l'un pour l'autre ou des petites notes cochonnes qui décrivent ce que vous voulez faire lorsque vous êtes…seuls ? Réponds-nous, Harry, on veut en savoir plus !_

_Fred et George_

--&--

A: Fred et George (GregetForge.Sorciplay)

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

Objet: (Regard qui tue)

_Fred et George; _

_Vous êtes tous les deux complètement malades et tordus. Moi et Malfoy n'envoyons pas des billets doux OU des notes cochonnes l'un à l'autre. C'est dégoûtant._

_Harry_

--&--

A: Ginny Weasley (RousseAuBoisDormant.Sorcimail)

De: Shh.Sorcimail

Objet: La nuit dernière

_Gin, _

_J'ai passé un moment très agréable avec toi l'autre nuit. J'utilise une adresse différente pour nous couvrir. Tu étais superbe aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle., la blouse que tu portais te va à ravir. Tu me manques déjà._

_Me xx_

--&--

A: Blaise Zabini (Dieu des Serpents.Sorcimail)

De : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Griffys.Sorcimail)

Objet : Où étais-tu ?

_Blaise, _

_Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout pour te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il y a dans les e-mails de Potter. J'ai besoin de savoir ! Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il a un petit secret juteux alors ne me le dis pas, c'est cruel je te dis, cruel ! Je suis très bon dans la concoction du Veritasreum, bon plutôt en la volant de la réserve de Rogue, mais je peux en obtenir. Est-ce que tu veux me forcer à te faire boire du Veritaserum ?_

_Draco_

XxXxXxXxX

**(1) : **En anglais, la véritable expression est « Curiosity killed the cat » qui ne veut absolument rien dire lorsqu'on le traduit littéralement (ben oui, les expressions anglaises c'est comme ça !) J'ai donc traduit par notre bonne vieille expression à nous ;)

Mérite-je (urgh, ça se dit?!) une petite review ? Alleeeezzz ! Même si c'est pour dire « J'ai mangé une pomme hier », ça me fera très plaisir ! Parce oui, Eilwin aime les plaisirs simples de la vie (mouarf).

Bisous à toutes (tous ? naaaan !),

Eilwin(ette)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur_ _(MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la traductrice_ _(Moi, la belle, la grande, l'invincible, l'unique : Eilwin) : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews (ça me gonfle le cœur de savoir que vous aimez mon humble traduction !). **Je vous souhaite à toutes un très Joyeux Noël et je vous commande beaucoup de bonheur pour l'année à venir ! **_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Harry regarda fixement l'écran et grogna. Stupide truc, Internet ne fonctionnait plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier ses e-mails. Tout en prenant son sac, il décida de se rendre en métamorphose plutôt que d'aller manger, il ne voulait pas s'asseoir pour un autre monologue délicat avec Hermione et Ron qui refusaient se de parler.

Une heure plus tard il était entrain de bailler, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il écoutait, bien tranquillement assis sur son siège, une des longues et ennuyantes lectures de McGonagall à propos des propriétés des transformations liquides, lorsque qu'il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit un bout de papier froissé et le déplia pour y trouver un message :

_Potter, _

_Mes chers Serpentard et moi-même sommes entrain de faire une vérification de virus et donc nous avons besoin des mots de passe de tout le monde. Je me demandais si tu serais assez aimable pour me la noter ci-dessous._

_Malfoy_

Harry roula des yeux à la pitoyable tentative du blond pour obtenir son mot de passe et plus précisément pour lire ses e-mails. Il répondit :

_Malfoy, _

_Je n'ai peut-être pas le savoir-faire de manipulation des Serpentard mais je ne suis pas si bête. A vrai dire, je suis assez déçu. Je ne vais certainement pas te le dire de plein gré, donc, à moins que tu m'enchaînes et me forces à boire du Veritaserum, tu n'es pas près de le trouver._

_Potter_

--&--

_Enchaîné, Potter ? Coquin… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais de ce genre-là, mais si tu es assez persuasif, il se pourrait bien que je me laisse tenter par ce genre d' activités .Je prends la crème fouettée ou tu le fais /clin d'œil/_

_Malfoy_

Harry rougit furieusement en lisant la réponse de Malfoy. Mais ils pouvaient jouer ce jeu à deux…

_En fait, je suis intéressé par tout ces trucs de domination, tant que tu es disposé à être le dominé, bien sûr. Et si tu insistes pour prendre de la nourriture, le chocolat fondant est encore mieux, c'est beaucoup plus agréable à lécher._

_Potter_

Ouvrant grand les yeux à la vue de la réponse de Harry, Draco commença à écrire la sienne en souriant d'un air narquois. Peut-être que le cours de métamorphose n'était-il pas si ennuyeux, après tout…

_Bien sûr bébé, mais quel genre de fouet et menottes devrais-je apporter ? Peau de léopard, cuir noir ou rose bonbon ?_

_Malfoy_

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire haut et fort et McGonagall lui lança un regard noir. Il murmura désolé et répondit.

_Bébé_ _On utilise des petits surnoms maintenant ? Tu aurais pu être au moins un peu plus créatif, Drakychou. Apporte celui en cuir noir, je pense que j'ai une tenue assortie._

Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement en imaginant Harry en cuir. Il en vint même à regretter qu'ils ne soient pas sérieux.

_Tu as raison, bébé c'est vraiment ordinaire, mon chocolat d'émeraude. Tu me manques déjà, _

_Drakychou._

--&--

_Tu me manques aussi /bisous bisous/_

_Ton chocolat d'émeraude xx_

_Ps : Tu n'auras toujours pas mon mot de passe. _

--&--

Hermione était entrain de prendre des notes avec entrain tandis que McGonagall parlait, lançant quelquefois des petits regards à Harry, quand elle sentit un bout de papier tomber sur sa main. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit :

_Tu me pardonnes ?_

Elle savait de qui c'était. Après l'avoir chiffonné, elle le jeta au loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en reçut une autre :

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu me manques._

Encore une fois, elle le froissa et le jeta. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester fâchée contre lui pour toujours mais ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait vraiment blessée. Cependant, elle s'était sentie coupable quand il était arrivé au petit-déjeuner avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle sentit un autre bout de papier tomber sur sa main :

_/petits yeux de chiot/ Tu me pardonnes ?_

Hermione du arrêter un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu', une fois encore, elle le chiffonna et elle fit semblant de le jeter tout en le fourrant dans son sac. Elle continua à recevoir des notes, toutes plus douces les unes que les autres mais, tandis qu'elle continuait à les jeter sans cesse, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle flanchait. Elle ouvrit la note suivante :

_Je t'aime (petit cœur dessiné) _

Elle leva les yeux, plongea dans deux océans bleus qui la fixaient et elle oublia où elle était…

--&--

_Potter, _

_Mes yeux me brûlent! Je suis traumatisé à vie et je pense que j'ai besoin de me lancer un sort d'Oubliettes. Je ne veux plus regarder, s'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est juste un rêve complètement tordu et malsain et que Granger n'est pas entrain de bécoter la belette !_

_Drakychou_

--&--

_Tu penses que tu es traumatisé? Je suis assis juste à côté d'eux ! Je suis content pour eux, il était temps, mais est-ce qu'ils sont obligés de le faire juste en face de moi ?!_

_Chocolat d'émeraude._

--&--

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas le frapper encore une fois? Ca, au moins, c'était drôle ! Imagine à quoi leurs enfants vont ressembler, ces cheveux roux sur un bébé /frissonne/_

_Drakychou_

Harry lança un regard au blond, qui regardait directement vers lui et Draco eut un petit sourire sournois. Hermione et Ron se séparèrent finalement pour trouver toute la classe les regardant fixement et ils rougirent.

Le silence fut finalement interrompu par la voix de McGonagall : « Vous auriez pu trouver un endroit plus approprié pour cela, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Mais bon… Il était temps. »

--&--

Plus tard, ce même soir, Harry marcha dans la bibliothèque et mis en place un sort de silence. La connexion Internet fonctionnait à nouveau.

--&--

_Nos petits personnages préférés ne seraient-ils pas entrain de se rapprocher? Moi-même je me demande ce qu'il va se passer par la suite (mouarf !)._

_Sinon, si vous avez le temps et l'envie de lire cette superbe histoire en espagnol, allez voir ma très chère collègue **Manini**. Elle est géniale mais profondément déprimée de ne pas récolter autant de reviews que moi (j'ai un don, je le savais) alors si vous pouviez lui laisser un petit message, ce serait un très beau cadeau de Noël !_

_Une dernière chose : BRAVO A MA SUPERBE GAGNANTE **DAIYA ! **Vu que tu es ma centième revieweuse, tu as droit à un petit **cadeau ** Dis-moi ce que tu veux (tant que ce n'est pas ma peluche, mon pyjama préféré et l'exclusivité de Draco pour toi toute seule, tout est possible ! Je t'embrasse et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un petit message pour me dire ce que tu veux ! Après tout, c'est Noël, non ? XD_

_**De joyeuses fêtes à toutes**, vous êtes le rayon de soleil de mes grises journées pluvieuses ! je vous commande à toutes au Père Nowel Harry et Draco tous neufs, prêts à tout pour vous rendre service ! _

_**Eilwin**_

_**Ps **: Je viens de terminer le livre de Murielle Marc « Le Maudit » et si vous cherchez bien, vous trouverez des ressemblances entre le personnage principal et un personnage que nous adorons et dont nous sommes folles…Courez dans vos librairies !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur_ _(MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la traductrice_ _(Moi, la belle, la grande, l'invincible, l'unique : Eilwin) : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout beau ! J'avoue que j'ai été encore très lente et j'espère que vous pardonnerez ma lenteur J_ _Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois. Que ferais-je sans vous ?_

_Amusez-vous bien ! (Et remerciez surtout MuggleBornFairy d'avoir tant d'humour)_

_**Chapitre 6.**_

**A **: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De:** Sirius Black (Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: Je suis tellement désolé

_Harry, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu t'es enfui comme un ouragan et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi. Je peux comprendre que tu le sois mais, s'il te plaît, donne moi une chance de t'expliquer toute l'histoire._

_Profondément désolé, Sirius._

-&-

**A**: Sirius Black (Fou2Moony.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet:** Je suis traumatise à vie!

_Sirius, _

_Je suis terrifié. Quand je vous ai surpris, toi et Remus… Je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Euurgh ! Je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour enlever cette image de ma tête. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble ? Ca m'aurait évité de le découvrir de cette manière LA ! Je suppose que ton adresse e-mail a un sens, maintenant… Depuis combien de temps ? Ca va prendre beaucoup de temps avant que je vous pardonne (j'accepterai le nouvel Eclair de Feu Extrême)_

_Harry_

-&-

**A** : Ginny Weasley (RousseAuBoisDormant.Sorcimail)

**De**: Shh.Sorcimail

**Objet**: Ce soir

_Gin, _

_Je voulais juste vérifier si nous sortions toujours ce soir. On se retrouve au même endroit ? Je suis trop impatient de te voir, j'ai été tellement occupé ces derniers temps avec le divorce de ma mère et de son septième mari… Tu serais prête à penser qu'elle va s'arrêter maintenant mais elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà trouvé qui sera son huitième. J'ai aussi aidé une certaine personne à dire à une autre certaine personne ce qu'il ressent. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas sentie trop délaissée. Je t'aime_

_Me x_

-&-

**A:** Shh.Sorcimail

**De**: Ginny Weasley (RousseAuBoisDormant.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: RE: Ce soir

_Oui, je te vois bien ce soir, même heure, même endroit. Tu m'as manqué énormément aussi mais je comprends, je pourrais même aider « ces deux-là » à se mettre ensemble si ils ne le font pas rapidement. A propos des couples qui doivent se concrétiser, Ron et Hermione sont enfin ensemble ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué ça. ! _

_A ce soir, je t'aime._

_Gin x_

-&-

**A**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons De Chuldey.Sorcimail)

**De **: Fred et George Weasley (GredetForge.Sorciplay)

**Objet**: Amour naissant!

_Ronichou, _

_Qu'a-t-on entendu à propos de toi et de la petite Miss Granger? Et ben, il était temps ! Aww, notre petit Ronny est un grand garçon et il bécote les filles sous le nez de McGonagall (ce qui était excellent, par ailleurs). Attends que maman apprenne ça, elle sera en train de planifier le mariage. On en a même les larmes aux yeux /soupir/ Ah, amour de jeunesse !_

_Gred_ _et Forge_

-&-

**A**: Hermione Granger (Totalement In Love.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet **: J'aimerais être enfant unique…

_Hermione, _

_Les jumeaux ont découvert à propos de nous ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Je suppose que se bizouter juste sous le nez de McGonagall n'était pas la meilleure idée pour éviter qu'on nous découvre mais maintenant on me torture et ils ne vont jamais me laisser en paix. Je serai toujours Ronichou ! Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, une fois le premier choc passé et bla bla bla…Mais après 17 ans ils ne se sont toujours pas lassés là et je doute que ça commence maintenant !_

_Ron, ton déprimé de petit ami._

-&-

**A**: Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De **: Maman (MollyWeasley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Hermione

_Ron, _

_Je suis tellement contente d'entendre que toi et Hermione ayez finalement réalisé ce que nous savions déjà tous ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis déçue d'avoir été informée par tes frères cependant, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas envoyé une chouette pour ça mais je ne voulais pas gâcher les premiers mois romantiques d'une relation. Je me souviens quand ton père et moi sortions ensemble… ce qui veut dire que je sais aussi comment les gens à ton âge sont et même si tu n'aimerais pas entendre ça de ta mère, je sens que c'est mon devoir. Si toi et Hermione sentez que vous êtes prêts à avoir une relation sexuelle, souviens-toi d'utiliser une protection. Souviens-toi, sexe en sécurité, sexe de qualité._

_Maman x_

-&-

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Toi

_Potter, _

_En tant que ta précieuse et adorée Nemesis Suprême, j'étais curieux aujourd'hui de voir que tu étais assez pâle et je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Si tu es en train de mourir, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me confirmer l'information au plus vite pour que j'aie le temps de prévoir une fête en ton honneur ? J'apprécierais aussi si tu pouvais me donner le thème de tes funérailles pour que je trouve un ensemble accordé._

_Malfoy_

-&-

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De **: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Ma mort

_Malfoy, _

_Je suis heureux d'entendre que si j'étais entrain de mourir, tu te préoccuperais davantage de ton apparence à mes funérailles que de mon bien-être. Désolé de te décevoir mais, non, je n'ai pas attrapé une quelconque malade mortelle et je vivrai probablement une autre semaine. Cependant, pour la semaine d'après, je n'en suis pas trop sûr. Si tu veux savoir, quelque chose m'est arrivé l'autre jour. J'ai en quelque sorte surpris Sirius, mon parrain, et Remus (oui, le loup-garou) en train de… enfin, de LE faire, et… c'était assez déstabilisant. Est-ce que tu connais un sort d'effacement de mémoire à court terme ? _

_Potter_

-&-

**A:** Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Puceau Potter

_Potter, _

_« En train de LE faire » ? Est-ce qu'être plus immature que ça, c'est encore possible pour toi ? Sexe, Potter, S-E-X-E… Mais, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que je peux espérer d'un garçon de 17 ans qui n'a probablement jamais embrassé une fille, hein ?_

_Malfoy_

_Ps : Finis-en avec cette affaire de canidés, si je gagnais un gallion à chaque fois que surprenais l'un de mes coloc' je serais riche, maintenant… oh, attends une minute, je le suis déjà._

-&-

**A:** Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : RE : Puceau Potter

_Malfoy, _

_Malgré ce que toi et tes Serpentards aient l'air de penser, je suis loin d'être vierge. Et, avant que tu demandes une preuve, je vais te dire qui : Ginny, Luna Lovegood et Parvati Patil (avant que je réalise que j'étais gay), Seamus Finnigan, Olivier Dubois, Zacharias Smith et Terry Boot. Aucun des derniers n'a duré longtemps, à part Ginny qui a sûrement été ma plus longue relation. Ma liste n'est sûrement pas aussi longue que la tienne mais nous n'avons pas tous le temps d'être des putes._

_Potter_

-&-

**A:** (AssassinsSorciersGB.Sorcimail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet **: Demande de prix

_Pour ceux qui sont concernés, _

_Je demande le prix de l'assassinat de sept personnes : _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Parvati_ _Patil_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Olivier Dubois_

_Zacharias_ _Smith_

_Terry Boot_

_J'apprécierais si vous pouviez me m'informer du prix le plus tôt possible et si vous pouviez, par la même occasion, m'envoyer votre nouveau catalogue avec la liste des prix des différentes tortures, je crains que ça n'aie pas été envoyé avec mon courrier mensuel._

_Draco_ _Malfoy_

**_Mouarf! Je rigole toute seule en me relisant, ai-je un problème mental quelconque? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite très bientôt, je vous aime !_**

_**Eilwin**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la traductrice (Moi XD) :Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que j'ai été longue pour ce nouveau chapitre et j'avais promis un nouveau chapitre de « Une semaine chez les lions » mais malheureusement je suis overbookée pour le moment (Les cours, les cours du soir, les guides,… :s). Mais je pense fort à vous et je fais tout mon possible !_

_Mais assez parlé de mes excuses même pas valables, amusez-vous bien J_

_**Chapitre 7.**_

**A **: Blaise Zabini (Le-Dieu-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**De **: Ron Weaslet (Les-Canons-de-Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Ma sœur !

_Zabini, _

_Reste loin de ma sœur ! Si je découvre que toi et tes petites mains de Serpentard ont été n'importe où près de ma sœur, oublie les baguettes…parce que je vais te botter le cul, compris ? J'ai aussi cinq autres frères aînés qui se feront un plaisir de m'aider. Fred et George ont dit que tu ferais un bon cobaye pour leurs nouveaux produits. Tu es prévenu !_

_Ron Weasley_

--&--

**A** : Ron Weasley (Les Canons-De-Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ginny Weasley (La-rousse-au-bois-Dormant.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Blaise

_Ron Weasley ! Tu as quelques explications à me fournir. Blaise vient tout juste de me montrer l'e-mail que tu lui as envoyé et je te préviens : tu poses une main sur mon petit ami et je botte ton cul. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé des e-mails identiques à Fred et George et s'ils osent même penser à utiliser Blaise comme cobaye, je les découpe en morceaux et je les envoie dans un cirque de monstres. Passe le message à mes autres frères chéris._

_Ginny_

--&--

**A** : Blaise Zabini (Le-roi-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet **: Je m'inquiète pour toi.

_Weaslette, tu sors avec la petite Weaslette ! De toutes les filles de Poudlard, pourquoi elle ? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête récemment ? Je vais te prescrire un rendez-vous avec le psy de St. Mangouste si tu veux. Allez, Blaise, sérieusement, Ginny Weasley !_

_Draco_

--&--

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De**: Blaise Zabini (Le-roi-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je peux presque t'entendre hurler !

_Draco, _

_Calme toi, je peux presque t'entendre hurler des dongeons. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas que je sois avec Ginny mais je l'aime et tu devras faire avec. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, ça réduit les chances que elle et Potter sortent un jour ensemble. Elle ne flirte plus avec lui, regarde le côté positif de chaque situation. Tu devrais essayer d'être plus optimiste, quelques fois._

_Blaise_

--&--

**A** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je ne suis pas une pute

_Potter, _

_Je ne suis pas une pute, juste sexuellement extraverti. J'étais un peu surpris par quelques noms de la liste, cependant. Je me demande pourquoi aucun de ces noms ne se sont vantés d'avoir été capable d'attraper Le célèbre Harry Potter. Lequel était celui que tu as bécoté quand tu étais complètement bourré la nuit d'Halloween ?_

_Malfoy._

--&--

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Halloween

Malfoy,

_Le mec avec qui je suis sorti à Halloween n'était aucun d'entre eux, c'était Blaise Zabini. Il était complètement ivre cependant, quand on pense qu'il est hétéro. Je pensais que tu le saurais, il est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, non ?_

_Potter_

--&--

**A** : Blaise Zabini (Le-roi-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**De** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Je peux pas le croire !

_Oublié de me dire quelque chose, Blaise ? Peut-être comment tu es sorti avec Potter à Halloween ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça et que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Je parie que toi et Weaslette vous avez une sorte de fan club, hein ? Je déclare officiellement que je ne te parle plus. Tu es chanceux que je n'aie pas encore reçu mon catalogue d'Assassins Sorciers et la liste des prix._

_Draco (ton « ex-meilleur ami »)_

_Ps : Je ne hurle pas !_

--&--

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Blaise Zabini (Le-Roi-des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Bécoter Potter

_Draco, _

_Maintenant tu es juste ridicule. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir de cette nuit. Potter et moi étions tous les deux tellement ivres que nous ne savions même pas ce qu'on faisait. Ginny et moi n'avons pas un fan club et même si nous l'avions, tu peux difficilement parler du fait que tu aies volé les T-shirts et les boxers de Potter quand il était sous la douche après l'entraînement de Quidditch (je t'ai vu les porter, Draco). Je suis désolé quand même, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, le hurlement me manque étrangement._

--&--

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Pansy Parkinson (La-Salope-de-Salazar.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Toi

Draco,

_J'ai appris pour toi et ta petite crise à propos de Blaise sortant avec « la fille qui pourrait passer pour un Weasley mâle » et du fait qu'il était celui qui avait bécoté Potter à Halloween. Je sais que ça doit être un moment stressant pour toi, chéri, donc je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. La porte de ma chambre est ouverte et mon soutien-gorge dégrafé à n'importe quel moment où tu sens que tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort._

--&--

**A** : Pansy Parkinson (La-Salope-de-Salazar.Sorcimail)

**De** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Merci

_Pansy, _

_Merci pour la proposition, c'est sympa de savoir qu'à travers toute situation tu seras toujours une salope mais essaie de retenir ça dans ta tête : Je ne coucherai jamais avec toi. Mais tu peux demander à Blaise, il aime prendre les choses qui sont miennes._

_Draco_

--&--

Draco soupira et regarda la photo de Harry ne portant rien d'autre qu'un essuie (il avait secrètement pris cette photo quand Harry sortait de la douche). Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées à propos de récupérer Blaise qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une chouette flottait dans sa chambre et avait déposé quelque chose sur son lit. Il regarda le paquet et poussa un cri perçant alors qu'il commençait à survoler son nouveau catalogue d'Assassins Sorciers.

**Le Coin des Notes de Poudlard**

NIMBUS 2000 A VENDRE

_30 Gallions_

_Bon état_

_A peu près 3 ans_

_Contactez Nick Jones à Serdaigle_

_E-mail : NickJ.Sorcimail_

Club d'échecs.

Toutes les années acceptées

Mercredi 6.30 pm

Salle d'enchantements.

**ARTICLES MANQUANTS**

**Aux élèves et au corps enseignant de Poudlard,**

**Durant les mois derniers, plusieurs articles de vêtements m'appartenant ont disparu du vestiaire de Quidditch. Si quelqu'un les a vu, merci de me contacter à : MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail**

**Merci,**

**Harry Potter, Gryffondor**

--&--

_Et voilà, le chapitre 7 y est ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui me mettent toujours une petite note qui me fait rire._

_A bientôt, c'est promis ! Je vous aime !_

_Eilwin_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

_Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy) : Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Note de la traductrice (Moi XD) : Ah ! Mes chers chers lecteurs, je suis encore une fois désolée du retard et de ma lenteur. Je vous fais ce petit cadeau en attendant que j'écrive la suite de 'Une semaine chez les lions ». Je suis en pleine session d'examens, c'est trop la dèche ! Néanmoins, amusez-vous bien :D Merci pour vos reviews !_

**_Chapitre 8_**

Bien installé en cours de Métamorphose, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées tandis que McGonagall faisait un long discours sur les problèmes mortels des transformations des animagus. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, son front se plissant avec confusion à la vue des deux Serpentard, normalement meilleurs amis, assis à deux endroits opposés de la pièce. Il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les rumeurs qui tournaient ce matin au petit déjeuner. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il écrivit une note à la va-vite et la lança au blond, assis à quelques sièges devant lui.

Draco, qui avait pris des notes ultérieurement, fut très surpris de sentir un bout de papier le toucher, à l'arrière de la tête. Après s'être retourné pour le saisir, il l'ouvrit et lut la note :

_Malfoy_

_Pourquoi Zabini et toi n'êtes vous pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec les rumeurs que j'ai entendues, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, celles qui disent que tu es furieux contre Zabini parce qu'il m'a bécoté à Halloween passé…_

_Potter_

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent avec stupeur, Potter n'était pas sensé savoir pourquoi il était en rage contre Blaise. Il se demandait que répondre tout en se tordant les mains et décida qu'une insulte bien sentie pourra le débarrasser de Potter. Il répondit nerveusement à sa note.

_Potter, _

_Ne sois pas flatté. Pourquoi, nom de Salazar, est-ce que je serais ennuyé si Blaise t'avait bécoté ? Je m'en ficherais même si toute la population de Poudlard t'avait bécoté ! Je n'en aurais rien à faire si chaque personne de cette planète t'a bécoté, ce qui pourrait être typique de toi mais je m'en ficherais. Je m'en ficherais !_

_Malfoy_

Harry soupira légèrement mais ses lèvres finirent par se dessiner en un rictus.

_Malfoy_

_Pour quelqu'un qui clame qu'il s'en fiche, tu as l'air plutôt fâché à propos de tout ça. C'est une honte, vraiment, je parie que tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es jaloux, nous aurions pu être capable d'utiliser nos menottes de cuir. Mais alors, pourquoi Zabini et toi vous disputez vous ?_

Se trémoussant légèrement sur sa chaise, Draco essaya de sortir de son esprit l'image de Harry, nu et seulement vêtu de menottes de cuir, pendant qu'il essayait vainement d'écrire une réponse.

_Potter, _

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Casse toi et laisse moi tranquille._

_--_

_Mais dis donc, mon cher Drackichou, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être grossier quand je te pise une simple question, sauf si tu cherches à cacher quelque chose ? Allez, Drake, tu sais que tu peux tout dire au petit Ryry._

Draco jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et regarda le brun, qui ne fit que lui sourire innocemment. _Bâtard_

_Okay__, Potter, tu avais raison. La raison pour laquelle je ne parle plus à Blaise est qu'il t'a bécoté à Halloween. T'es content ?_

Les soucils de Harry se levèrent à la vue de la note ; il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy lui renvoie une autre note menaçante et non pas qu'il lui avoue la vérité. Mentir, peut-être, mais pas la vérité.

_Malfoy__, c'est pathétique._

En sentant le regard de Harry, Draco rougit d'embarras. Il venait juste de dire à Potter…bon, insinué, qu'il en pinçait pour lui et il l'a traité de pathétique.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est pathétique, petit bâtard arrogant !_

_--_

_Tu ne parles pas à Blaise parce qu'il est sorti avec un Gryffondor ! Je pensais que tu serais passé au-dessus de toute cette affaire de rivalités entre maison, maintenant. Tu devrais plutôt t'y habituer, maintenant que Blaise sort avec Ginny._

_Potter_

Draco soupira avec soulagement, Harry ne l'avait pas traité de pathétique d'en pincer pour lui mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il était encore contre les Gryffondor (Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être encore le cas mais c'était pas le but de la conversation,là). Encore une fois, Harry avait complètement retourné toute la situation, **typiquement Gryffondor**.

_Potter, _

_Je ne suis pas fâché contre Blaise parce qu'il a embrassé un Gryffondor ou parce que c'est Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mais c'est juste pour une raison différente et j'ai passé le stade de la rivalité entre maisons, crois-moi._

_Malfoy_

_--_

_Bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es fâché qu'il m'ait embrassé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai passé le stade de rivalité entre maisons » ?_

_Potter_

--

_Ca n'a pas d'importance, laisse tomber et oublie ce que j'ai dit._

--

_Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ca m'implique donc j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu as commencé par le dire donc maintenant tu dois terminer !_

--

_Laisse tomber !_

_--_

_Non ! Dis-moi, s'il te plaît ?_

Draco ne répondit pas durant tout le reste du cours, mais il pouvait sentir la paire d'yeux émeraudes sur lui et il résista à l'envie de se retourner.

Le cours se termina enfin. Draco rangea vite ses affaires et griffona quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. Alors qu'il sortait de la classe, il passa devant le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude et lui passa la note avant de se diriger hâtivement vers les donjons.

Harry ne put résister à la curiosité et il s'arrêta pour ouvrir le parchemin que le blond avait placé dans ses mains quelques instants plus tôt :

_Parce que c'était toi._

Harry relut le papier plusieurs fois, ses mains tremblantes froissant le papier, alors qu'il partait en murmurant : « Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

-&-

_Sympa ? Un peu trop court je sais… J'espère pouvoir poster très bientôt la suite. En attendant bonne merde pour vos exams ! __J_

_Eilwin_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé** : Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

**Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy)** _: Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Note de la traductrice** : _Bon alors, je viens de me rendre compte que l'auteur n'est plus Mugglebornfairy (aurais-je rêvé ?) mais bien __è__ (si l'adresse ne s'inscrit pas, son pseudo c'est « xChloex » et vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes fanfictions favorites !). Je sais je suis encore et toujours en retard mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu décrocher de l'écriture depuis un moment. Mais don't worry, je posterai ! Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens ;) __**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, certaines m'ont fait rire énormément et si vous avez une bonne blague à faire passer, n'hésitez pas :D **_

_Chapitre 9 : Informatique…quand tu nous tiens !_ **[Quelle ****prétention**** de ****prétendre**** que l'****informatique**** est ****récente****Adam**** et ****Eve****avaient****déjà**** un ****Apple**** ! Anonyme**

**A **: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Draco Malfoy (Je-hais-les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet **: Je suis perdu

Okay Potter, s'il te plaît parle-moi. Je sais que tu ne m'ignores pas vraiment mais je pensais que tu m'aurais au moins parlé après ce qu'il s'est passé. T'es fâché, ça j'ai pigé, mais s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il se passe parce que c'est vraiment troublant de ne pas savoir quoi.

Malfoy

-&-

**A** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Tu es perdu

T'es perdu? Je n'ai même pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire la note « parce que c'est toi ». Est-ce qu'on revient à tout ce truc sur les Gryffondors parce que je t'ai dit que c'était immature ? Vraiment Malfoy, j'avais meilleure estime de toi.

Potter

-&-

**A** : Blaise Zabini (Le-Dieu-Des-Serpents.Sorcimail)

**De** : Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Il est un crétin

Blaise,

Potter est un crétin! Je lui pratiquement dit que j'en pinçais pour lui et c'est pourquoi j'étais fâché que tu l'aies bécoté (ce qui est tout à fait pardonné, d'ailleurs). J'étais complètement troublé en me demandant ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il ne comprend même pas ce que ça veut dire. Tu sais à quel point c'était effrayant de lui donner cette note ? Tout ça pour rien. Maintenant je sais pas quoi faire. Il peut-tre un crétin, je suis toujours complètement amoureux de lui…Pourquoi moi ?

Draco

-&-

**A**: Ron Weasley (Les-Canons-De-Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (Malfoypuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: C'est sans espoir

Ron,

C'est sans espoir! Comment est-ce pu penser que ça pourrait marcher ? Je suis vraiment stupide, c'est clairement un rêve et je ferais bien de l'oublier maintenant. Ca l'a ennuyé que Blaise et moi nous bécotions donc je doite qu'il voudrait me considérer comme un ami et encore moins mon petit ami. Il est peut-être un cretin, je suis toujours complètement amoureux de lui…Pourquoi moi ?

-&-

**A**: Harry Potter (Malfoypuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les-Canons-De-Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Trouillard

Harry,

Tu vas quand même pas abandonner après tout ça ? Tu sais pas ce qu'il ressent, c'est Malfoy par la barbe de Merlin ! Il cache ses émotions depuis des années. N'abandonne pas maintenant et ne quitte pas Poudlard sans avoir essayer. Tu pourrais être humilié et blessé mais au moins tu ne passeras pas ta vie à te demander « et si ? »

Ron

-&-

**A** : Ron Weasley (Les-Canons-De-Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: RE: Trouillard

A passer ton temps avec Hermione, tu commences à parler comme elle. J'ai compris ce que t'as dit mais je préférerais m'abstenir d'être humilié et blessé. Aussi longtemps que je détruirai toute évidence que j'en pince pour lui, j'irai bien. J'ai tourné la page.

Harry

-&-

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De**: Ron Weasley (Les-Canons-DeChudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet** : Déni

Comme tu veux Harry, mais ne fais rien d'irrationel comme jeter ta cachette de photos de lui ou ses robes de Quidditch, je sais que tu aimes dormir avec. Tu pourrais le regretter le lendemain matin.En plus, la dernière fois que tu as essayé de brûler une partie de ses affaires, tu as mis le feu au dortoir entier.

Ron

-&-

En lisant les mails de Ron, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raison mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour oublier Malfoy, pour passer à autre chose. Et c'est là qu'il mis son plan au point.

**Envoyer tous ces e-mails à Ron mais effacer les miens**

**Mettre son équipement de Quidditch et tout autre chose lui appartenant dans une boîte couverte d'adhésif**

**Mettre toutes les photos dans un vieil album et le mettre tout au fond de ma malle**

**L'ignorer**

Harry acquiesça, content de son plan, et s'assit devant son ordinateur pour envoyer les courriels à Ron.

-&-

**A** :

**De** : Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Joindre** : CESemails.doc

Voilà CES emails là.

--

Harry cliqua sur l'icône « envoyer » lorsqu'une fenêtre apparu sur son écran :

**Vous n'avez pas sélectionné de destinataire pour cet e-mail, choisissez un contact de la liste ci-dessous ou tapez le dans l'e-mail.**

Harry fit défiler la liste et cliqua sur l'adresse e-mail et une fenêtre apparu :

**Votre e-mail a été envoyé avec succès à :**

**Draco** **Malfoy**

**(Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)**

« Merde. »

-&-

_Aaaah_ _j'adore ce chapitre, Harry est vraiment un crétin __J__ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la revoyure les p'tits gars._

_Eilwin_ _ I WILL BE BACK ! Mouhahaha!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur**: Mugglebornfairy

**Traducteur : **Moi-même :D è Eilwin the best !

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette traduction ;)

**Résumé**: Poudlard a un système de chat en ligne! Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il enregistré l'adresse de Harry dans ses contacts ? Une fun et amusante histoire racontée par e-mails à propos de comment nos deux personnages passent de « ennemis » à…beaucoup plus ! SlLASH HPDM, RH, …

**Note de l'auteur (MuggleBornFairy)**_: Le nom de Sorcimail est une FAUSSE adresse (je sais que vous savez probablement que c'est faux mais c'est juste par prudence) mais je ne peux pas les écrire comme des e-mails sur fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Note de la traductrice**: _Salut salut tout le monde! Encore une fois je poste avec un retard phénoménal, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez! Je vous embrasse toutes (k)_

_Ah oui! **Je rappelle que l'auteur n'est plus MuggleBornFairy mais bien «XChloeX», vous trouverez le lien vers la version originale dans mes fanfictions favorites! **_

_**Chapitre 10**_: _Quand les rêves deviennent réalité…_

(_Faites__ que le __rêve__dévore__ votre __vie__ afin que la __vie__ ne __dévore__ pas votre __rêve_ _[Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

Draco ouvrit sa boite e-mail et y vit un nouveau message de Harry Potter. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement, espérant qu'il contienne quelque chose à propos des sentiments de Harry pour lui (pas qu'il savait qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il ne faisait qu'espérer). Cependant, il fut déçu lorsqu'il ne trouva qu'un message avec un document joint. Il y avait seulement comme message «CES e-mails là»

_Quels e-mails? Je n'ai jamais demandé d'e-mail…ooh, peut-ête qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me les envoyer? Je ne peux pas les lire, n'est-ce pas?_

Juste au moment où il se demandait quoi faire, une petite fenêtre apparu: il venait de recevoir un nouvel e-mail de Harry Potter. Curieux, il ouvrit le deuxième e-mail.

**A**: Draco Malfoy (Je-Hais-Les-Gryffions.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuDuc.Sorcimail)

**Objet**: E-mail précédent

Malfoy, 

Je viens juste de t'envoyer un e-mail avec une pièce jointe mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'envoyer à toi. S'il te plaît, peu importe ce que tu fais, juste, n'ouvre pas cette pièce! Efface cet e-mail et on pourra oublier tout ça. Fais glisser ta souris, clique sur la petite fenêtre près de l'e-mail et appuie sur ce gros bouton avec les mots «EFFACER» dessus.

Potter

-&-

Décidé à faire la chose la plus convenable pour une fois, Draco cliqua sur la petite fenêtre près de l'e-mail et glissa sa souris sur le bouton «EFFACER» mais hésita à appuyer. Il fixa l'écran pendant quelques minutes avant de bouger sa souris sur le lien de l'e-mail et l'ouvrit.

«_Un petit coup d'œil ne fera pas de mal_», murmura-t-il, et il appuya sur la pièce jointe.

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**A:** Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Pièce jointe**: CES e-mails.doc

**Objet**: Est-ce que ça va?

Ron, 

Est-ce que ça va maintenant? Hermione m'a dit que tu t'étais cogné assez violemment quand tu t'es évanoui. Bon, je sais ce que tu penses, mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'irrationnel.

Harry (toujours ton meilleur ami) 

-&-

**A**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De:** Ron Weasley (Les Canons De Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet:** T'es devenu malade ou quoi?

Harry, 

Je vais bien maintenant, c'est juste que ça a été un choc, c'est tout. Je veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours que ton meilleur ami déclare qu'il est tombé amoureux de…enfin, tus ais. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est de l'amour? Ca pourrait être juste un béguin passager, ça va peut être passer dans quelques semaines. Ou alors c'est juste pour le sexe? Ca je peux comprendre, j'entends toujours les filles parler de ô combien magnifique il est (même Ginny et Hermione sont d'accord), peut-être que c'est ça? Peut-être que tu as besoin de te le faire et ça ira.

Ron

-&-

**A: **Ron Weasley (Les canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet: **Non, je ne suis pas devenu malade

Ron, 

Très subtil ton "Tu as peut-être besoin de te le faire». Oui c'est de l'amour. Je me suis repassé ça dans ma tête tellement de fois! Et est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de ne pas sembler si enthousiaste à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une phase passagère? C'est le mec donc je suis amoureux dont on parle, là! L'amour, c'est pas quelque chose de logique. Si ça l'était, on ne vous aurait jamais casé Hermione et toi. Elle est belle, intelligente, attentionnée et toi, ben, tu es…toi. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

Harry

-&-

**A: **Harry Potter (MalfouPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De: **Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chuldey.Sorcimail)

**Objet: **Je suis perdu là…

Harry, 

Pourquoi tu l'aimes? Il est…lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire?

Ron

Ps: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Hermione et moi ensemble? On est pas ensemble et on est pas amoureux. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Hermione!

-&-

**A: **Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet: **RE: Je suis perdu là…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, y a tellement de raisons… Je le sais c'est tout. Je suis tellement guimauve, personne ne doit lire ces e-mails, jamais.

Harry

**A: **Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**De: **Ron Weasley (Les Canons de Chudley.Sorcimail)

**Objet: **C'est le moment de parler stratégie…

Harry, 

Etant le grand ami que je suis, j'ai décidé de t'aider à séduire et attraper dans tes filets l'homme de tes rêves. Sois prêt pour l'opération: Harry va s'envoyer en l'air! (et le mec qu'il aime)

Ron

&-

Draco fixa l'écran, complètement déprimé. Je _le savais! __Il aime quelqu'un d'autre et cet enfoiré de Weasley l'aide à l'avoir. __Juste ma chance. Et c'est qui ce gars d'abord? __C'est clairement quelqu'un que Weasley n'aime pas…donc c'est sûrement un Serpentard. Ils sont foutus si je découvre qui c'est…_

Il y avait encore un e-mail non lu, donc il fit défiler la page pour le lire: 

**A:** Ron Weasley (Les Canons De Chudley.Sorcimail)

**De**: Harry Potter (MalfoyPuduc.Sorcimail)

**Objet:** Operation: Harry va s'envoyer en l'air!

Ron, 

T'es con ou quoi? Bête question. Il ne ressentira jamais la même chose pour moi, tu l'as bien regardé? Qu'est-ce qu'il verrait en moi? Je suis «Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu», qui est pour toujours maudit en étant aussi «Le-Garçon-Qui-Tomba-Amoureux-De-Draco-Malfoy»

-&-

Draco fixa l'écran, la bouche grand ouverte, sous le choc. "Il…Oh mon D…Harry…Potter. Est. Amoureux. De. _**Moi**_" Et il couina comme une petite fille.

XxXxX

Bisous à tous, 

Eilwin!


End file.
